Fighting My Way Back Home
by CrazyRedHairedChick333
Summary: When Santana joined the Army she never knew she'd excel at what she did. When she joined a secret agency meant to keep peace she didn't know she'd lose the one thing she valued most. After having to disappear her and her partner have to rescue the two people that mean the most to them. Will they succeed or lose?
1. Personal

**A/N: **Hey guys. I had this floating around in my head and I was itching to write it. I have spring break so I'll be updating and working on Daylight and Sometimes All It Takes Is A Kiss as well. I promise! Let me know how you like it?

* * *

Sweat drips down my forehead and my fingers itch to wipe it away. I grit my teeth as I fight even harder against the rope binding my hands together. I take in a wheezing breath and groan feeling the pain in my body. I flick my eyes upwards to glare at the man in front of me. A smirk forms on his lips and the scent of his expensive cologne fills the air. I can hear the click of his fancy shoes as he stalks around the chair I'm tied to. "So, Agent, feel like talking yet?" I glare at him when he comes to rest before me before I gather some spit and blood in my mouth and launch it at his feet. His eyebrows rise and he tsks at me. "Such a shame." He flicks his hand and a large hulking figure of a man comes forward to sucker punch me.

As my head snaps to the side I don't release a sound. I slowly bring my head back forward and tilt my chin up in defiance. Another blow comes and I take it just the same. I feel a back molar slip out of it's socket and I spit it to the ground. I grimace at the dark red that goes with it. I hear the rope biding my hands groan under the pressure of my hands. When my head rises again I smile as the man waves the lackey away and comes face to face with me. "Why are you here?" I cough around my laughter.

"Because you're a scumbag." Any amusement falls from his face and he back away. His hand rises again but before he can wave it the door to the room gets kicked open and he gets knocked to the ground as the door lands on him. I see the swirl of black and the lackey is on the ground lifeless.

"You're such an asshole Santana." I smile upon hearing my partner's voice, Dru. I look up to meet the familiar teal and gold eyes. She swings around my chair and I feel my body freed from it's confinement. She offers me a hand which I take and I get up from the chair. She hands me my weapons before we round on my captor. "Once we get out of here I'm kicking your ass."

"You can try." She chuckles and kicks the door off the man. His eyes widen and he scrambles backwards, hands raised in a 'Please don't kill me' stance. I scoff and lunge forward and cuff the man before hauling him to his feet. I look over to Dru before raising an eyebrow. "Didn't happen to bring backup did you?" She grins and I groan.

"Well that'd make things too easy now wouldn't it?" She waggles her eyebrows at me and I shake my head with a smile. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

* * *

I sigh as I collapse onto the couch. I stretch my limbs and groan feeling them pop into place and my bones crack. A lazy smile covers my face until a pillow smacks me out out of my state of bliss. "HEY!" I grab the pillow off my face and glare up at Dru. She raises an eyebrow down at me and smirks.

"That was for giving me a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry." She shrugs.

"It's alright. I got there just in time. Like usual." She gives me a pointed look before clearing the back of the couch and sitting down in the free spot. She grabs my feet and pulls them into her lap. Her long fingers quickly undo the laces of our standard issue black combat boots and she frees my feet of them. She begins to kneed the flesh of my feet and I groan in relief while closing my eyes. "So where do you want to go on our vacation? I know where I want to go." I roll my head side to side thinking of where we could possibly go.

"I'm not sure. Where were you thinking?" I pick my head up and cross my hands behind my head before resting it on them. I open my eyes and see her teal eyes bright with excitement.

"Cali." I grin with her before nodding. She finishes up the foot message and slaps my calfs. "Well then let's get packing!" I laugh before making my way to my own room. I stretch my body and feel the dull aches from my injuries. I spent a few days recovering from my injuries before I was allowed to come home. I walk over to the table next to my bed and pick up the picture frame and smile down at the picture.

I run my finger over Brittany's face before swallowing around the lump in my throat. I haven't seen her in almost 9 year. Not since we were both 18. After she chose Sam I left but I didn't go to New York like she told me to. I enlisted in the Army. I met Dru in boot camp. With her easygoing, playful, and sarcastic attitude we just clicked. We were nicknamed the "Dynamic Duo" by most of the other troops and by our superiors. We never failed a test or a mission. We saved each other's lives a few times but we always made it out safe and sound for the most part. We were all ready to come home when we were approached by a few suits and a well dressed woman with an offer we couldn't refuse.

Our lives changed that day. We were given the opportunity to join a secret agency that protected innocent people around the world and that helped to keep peace. The only price was that we had to leave our old lives behind. Meaning no contact with anyone from our past. We both decided to do it. Our friends and families were told that we were M.I.A. and we were thrust into training. The simple answer for what the two of us are would probably be spies. We're not spies for the US though, more like the world.

We became partners because we're a killer team. What we do isn't pretty or easy, but it has to be done by someone and we're the best. We live together in a house in rural New York. We've talked about our pasts before, we know each other inside and out. She knows about B and I know about the girl she left at home. A girl named Bridget Vreeland who now plays for the US soccer team. I pack my old Army duffle and a backpack for our trip. I change into a pair of long black cargo shorts and a tight white tee shirt along with a pair of sneakers before returning to the living room with my bags. Dru is sitting at the counter that separates our living room from the kitchen.

She's got long chestnut colored hair with red highlights that come out in the sun. Her skin has a nice tan from the sun with freckles smattering her skin. Her eyes are a teal color with random gold flecks. Her build is similar to Brittany's except she has more muscle and is a hair shorter than my former girlfriend. She's changed into a pair of tan cargo shorts and an old Army tee shirt with her last name on the back. She's got a pair of high top sneakers on and black socks peak from above the tops of her sneakers. Her square black glasses are perched on her nose. Her long fingers are wrapped around a beer bottle while she types on her laptop with the other. She's beautiful but we're strictly friends.

I grab a beer and take the seat next to her while she tells me the time of our plane We've got two weeks off and we're going to make the most of it.

When we step off the plane and into LAX we share a smile before going to the car rental place. I get a Mustang and when she tells me that she's got a surprise I let her drive. We pull up to a small house near the beach and she turns to me with a smile as I take in the small house before me. It's a light blue color with purple shutters. It's a total surfer's house. I raise an eyebrow and she chuckles. "I bought this place a few years ago. I had all my favorite things moved to here. Stuff from home you know? Come on, lets go have some fun."

The house is pretty awesome. It's got two rooms with attached bathrooms, a large living room with an open kitchen. There's a deck in the back of the house that leads directly to the sand and a garage. We take a trip to the local store to grab some kitchen supplies along with other things for the house. When we get back it's just about 1 in the afternoon and we share a grin before going and changing into our bathing suits. She has on a neon green bikini with some cool board shorts and I'm in a skimpy red bikini and a flowing skirt. She heads into the garage and emerges with a surfboard. It's a few inches taller than her and the design is Army camo. I shake my head when she asks if I want one and follow her outside.

I grin feeling the sand under my feet and we head toward a more populated area on the beach. We set up chairs, towels, and an umbrella. I place the cooler in-between our chairs and laugh as she takes off towards the ocean with her surfboard. I place a pair of aviators on my face and lay out to tan on a towel while watching her catch wave after wave. I close my eyes and enjoy basking in the sun for a while.

A while later Dru comes bounding up the beach with her surfboard under her arm and shakes off the excess water and I flip her off. She laughs before laying out next to me. Not soon after she settles down next to me a soccer ball comes flying our way and she catches it. Two girls come running up to us apologizing and Dru grins at me. They ask if we want to join their game which of course we accept. After a few hours of hanging out with the girls and their friends we make plans to meet up at a club later.

We're getting ready when both our cell phones ring. We share a worried look before answering. "Lopez."

"Agent Lopez we have a problem. We're sending a car for you and Agent Kingsley." We hang up both our phones and hear a car pull up out front. Dru pulls out her favorite revolver and moves to the door. She looks through the peep hole and her body relaxes slightly and she holsters her gun before unlocking and opening the door. The woman from 3 years ago that recruited us walks through the door followed closely by two men in suits. We both know now that this woman is the director of the agency. We all call her Mom.

She motions for us to take a seat which we both do with wary looks. Mom sits in-between us and sighs before looking down. She places a hand on both of our knees before looking at both of us. "I know you're both on vacation but something has happened. Something that concerns both of you. We figured you'd both want to take care of this yourselves." I furrow my brow and Mom motions at the two men. They step forward and hand both of us files.

I open the file and see Bridget's picture along with some information. I'm about to ask a question when Mom cuts me off. "Both of them were taken last night. We don't know why or for what but we think someone is trying to send a message to both of you. For now all rules are suspended. Do whatever you need to, to get them back home. Talk to friends, family, just get your girls back home." My heart thuds against my chest when I look over at Dru. Her hands are shaking but her teal gaze meets my own. The three people leave the room and silence hangs in the air.

After what feels like forever we both close the files and hand over the other file. When I open it my mouth and throat dry up, the air escapes from my lungs, and my heart stops. There, sitting in the middle of the file is Brittany's picture. Her face smiling brightly, her blue eyes twinkling at me even through the picture. She looks a bit older but I'd know her anywhere.

This just got personal.


	2. Back From The Dead

After a few moments I let my training kick in. Dru's must have as well because we both get up from our seats and make our way to our rooms. I can hear her shoving things back in her suitcase and I do the same. We return the Mustang and get a flight back to New York. When we get home we pack for a long trip and gather as many supplies as we can. I lace up my boots and stand. I meet Dru in the living room and see her wearing a matching outfit. Black cargo pants, combat boots, black tee shirt, and black jacket. Hers has a wolf on it while mine has a black panther. Our code names. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail like mine.

We get into our Jeep and head to the city. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn are living there. Brittany lived there as well. It's the closest location and our best bet for a lead. The lights of the city wake me from my sleep and we pull up outside a nice apartment building and I look over at Dru. "Rachel and Quinn live here. They're the closest to her, right?" I nod and we exit the Jeep. She scans the area as we walk up to the building. "Ready to return from the dead?" I sigh and she places a hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath before we walk into the lobby.

We reach the front desk and after some convincing the woman tells us their apartment number. When the elevator reaches their floor I can feel my heart pounding. Dru knocks on the door and I hear Rachel's voice ring out.

"Who is it?" Dru smirks and I know she's going to be an ass.

"Delivery for Ms. Rachel Berry." I hear a squeal and groan which causes me to hold back laughter. I hear the bolts of the door unlocking before it swings open. Rachel stops in her tracks when she sees me. Her jaw drops and she stands stock still.

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you to look out the peep hole before-" Quinn's words die on her lips. The two of them stare at me in a stupor till Dru's voice rings out.

"Yes Santana's back home but can we come in? It's important." They both shake their heads and suddenly I have an arm full of short golden blonde hair. Dru sighs before pushing me and Quinn inside. Her body is shaking as sobs rip through her body. I bury my face in her shoulder and tighten my arms around her waist. Her familiar vanilla scent fills my nose and I hold her tighter.

"I'm okay. I'm alright. I'm home. Shhh, it's okay. I missed you too." I can hear Dru introducing herself to Rachel but I focus on my best friend who I haven't seen in a long time. When she finally pulls away she punches my shoulder and slaps me across the face. I groan feeling another molar come loose. I knew it was going to pop any day now. Dru comes toward me with a piece of gauze ready. I give her a look and she sighs.

"Rachel can you point us to the bathroom?" I get lead towards the bathroom and spit into the sink and grimace at the dark red. I sit on the lid of the toilet while Dru moves to stand in-between my legs. I can feel my nail's bit into the skin of my palms and squeeze my eyes shut. "You two might not want to watch this." I open my left eye and look to the doorway. Quinn and Rachel are both standing there looking over at us. "Suit yourselves. On three." I open my mouth and stay stock still. "One….two…..three!" On three I feel a burst of pain and when I open my eyes and see Dru shaking her head as she holds my tooth. "Swear, we loose more teeth than fucking hockey players." She hands me a cup of water which I swish around my mouth before spitting into the sink. She hands me gauze which I place in the spot.

"San I-" I hold up my hand to stop Quinn's apology.

"I deserved it. That tooth was already ready to come out." Her brow furrows and I sigh. I look over to Dru and she finishes washing her hands before shooting me a sorry look. "We have a lot we need to talk about." My former friends nod and I follow them to their living room. The apartment is more like a loft but it's very nice. The kitchen and living room are very open and modern. The hallway leads to two bedrooms and the full bath we were just in. I notice pictures of the two of them around the apartment along with pictures of the gang. I see a picture of B and stop.

"Oh! Quinn! We should call Brittany! She-"

"Won't answer." They look at me, faces full of confusion. I explain what has happened since I left. About the Army and how I joined the Agency. They both get slightly angry with me for making the decision but understand why I did it. They ask a few questions about what I do and how I met Dru which we both answer. They looked shocked to hear about the danger I've been in and the training I've gone through. Quinn looks incredibly impressed though. We answer as many questions as we can until the one I'd been dreading comes up.

"If you can't tell us why are you doing it now? How do you know Britt won't answer?" I let out a shaky breath and feel my heart drop.

"Because she's missing. She was taken, along with the girl I left at home. We don't know why, but we're going to get them and bring them home. We've never failed a mission before and this one is more important than any other. We need the help of our friends and family's though." They nod and we question them as much as we can.

After I make a promise to see them soon we move onto Blaine and Kurt. We get more information there along with a warm reception. We head to the dance studio she worked at and questioned workers there stating we were police. After that we decide to head to Lima. I agree to drive so Dru can sleep. When we hit the city limits I get nervous.

I pull up outside my house and see the dining room light on. My parents look like they've just finished eating dinner. Dru gives me a smile and we head to the door. When it swings open my father looks down at me for a second before gathering me in his arms and picking me up.

"Mi amore who is it?" He places me down and I can see tears rolling down his face. He smiles at me before moving aside for my mother to see me. I rush forward and pull her into a tight hug. "Who is- SANTANA?!" She pulls me as tight as she can against her and I can feel her start to cry.

"Mami…" We both cry and I can hear Dru chuckle.

"In all the year's I've known that girl I've never seen her cry, this is a first."

"Oh shut it! Wait till we go to your home!" She chuckles and my mother pulls away with a smile. We go through introductions and explain why we're here. They nod and give us as much information as they can. "I promise Mami, once we find her I'll come see you. It'll be under better circumstances and I'll stay but I have to find her." She nods and gives me a sad smile before giving me another hug.

"Get your girl." After finding out as much information on Brittany from my old friends and her parents we head to Bethesda, Maryland. Dru becomes increasingly nervous and fidgety. As we pull up to a nice looking home she takes a deep breath and gets out. I follow her to the door and look around the area. An older man opens the door.

"Dru…" He reaches for her and pulls her into a hug. They embrace for a few moments before he releases her. "Bee, she's missing we don't-"

"That's why I'm here. I need to explain a few things to you. I'm going to find her and bring her home. This is Santana Lopez, my partner. Santana this is Bridget's father." Her shakes my hand and we follow him inside. We walk down a hallway and enter what I guess is the living room. Inside are three girls our age and a few older adults. Everyone's eyes settle on Dru before the three girl rush over to her in a hug.

After explaining everything to them we gather information and Dru promises to bring Bridget home safely. I get to meet the infamous Tibby, Carmen, and Lena though which was bittersweet. We go to our headquarters and head to our planning room. We share a loaded look. "Let's go save our worlds."

* * *

I enter the room with two cups of coffee and the sounds of typing and rushing around fill my ears. I can see Dru stalking around going through file after file. A fe of the tech and brain members of the agency give me a small nod as I walk by. I return it and head to my anxious partner. "Here. It's your favorite." She nods to me in thanks but does nothing else to respond. "If you keep trying this hard you will only fry your brain. Take a break. I'll take over."

"Fine." She hands me the files and I sip from my coffee as I take a seat and start to flip through them. Brittany's file is meager compared to Bridget's. Guess being an international soccer star does that. I re-read the file I know by heart. It states the last time someone saw Brittany. Four days ago when she left her job. They called missing persons the next day when she didn't show up. She never misses anything without giving someone some type of notification. That night she went out for drinks with Rach, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. They left the club after 3 and they took B home. The time frame for her kidnapping is between 3- 8 a.m. The geeks are going through security camera footage of her apartment right now and will hopefully find something. She had no enemies and everyone loved her.

Of course everyone loved her this was Brittany we were talking about! God there's nothing here to fucking work with! I slam the file down in frustration before picking up Bridget's. Last seen 4 days ago in New York City outside of the club Marquee, wait. I flip open my notes and check to see the club Rachel said they were at. Marquee.

"MARQUEE! GET THE TAPES FOR THE CLUB AND OUTSIDE THE CLUB FROM FOUR DAYS AGO!" Everyone scrambles about and Dru comes running over to me. I continue looking at Bridget's file. A few jealous players and stalker fans. It could be unrelated, but I have a feeling it's not.

"Agent Lopez and Agent Kingsley I think I might have something." I head over and see two men. Large hulking men. One follows the Lima group while the other seems to follow Bridget.

"Run their faces. This is our best lead. DO IT NOW!" Dru's voice is hard an commanding. My heart is pounding and I feel my body vibrating with rage. I swear to god if something has happened to Brittany I will-

"We've got a hit." A rap sheet as long as Puck's comes onto the screen along with both their faces. I tell them to print the file and run to get it. I go through the papers and feel my blood run cold when I get to the last page.

"San what is it?" I open my mouth but can't speak. "Santana?" Dru comes and looks over my shoulder. "Fuck." In big red letters on the last page are the words. CONNECTED TO Vladimir BELKOV: HIGHLY DANGEROUS. Russian mob. "San, our last case, we were going after mobsters. You don't think they…" I don't let her finish her sentence.

"Get the last known location of Vladimir Belkov. Now!" A flurry of typing fills the air and when someone announces a hit I rush over to read the screen. Last known location: New York, New York- four days ago. Moscow, Russia- 1 a.m. I look over to Dru who's jaw is clenched shut. I watch the muscle flicker in her cheek. "Dru…"

"Not. Now. We're wasting time. We BOTH know what they do with captives." I flick my gaze to a nasty scare on her left bicep. "Let's make a plan. We need to be there yesterday."

* * *

I look over to Dru who's been silent since we finished with our rescue plan. We're currently gathering weapons and supplies for our mission. I've been worried since we found the connection to Vlad.

-flashback-

_I press my body against the wall and look around the corner. One man outside the door. I can hear muffled grunts filling the hallway. I pull my pistol from it's holster and put on the silencer. I peak around the corner once more and steady my arm before I take the shot. The man goes down almost silently. I make my way down the hall quickly and silently. I clench my jaw hearing the harsh Russian being grunted out. I pull out a tool and slide it under the door. I see three men. Two armed solders and one, no. One, I swallow the bile rising, is on a bed._

_I straighten up and send a silent prayer as I try to open the door._

_The nob doesn't budge._

_I kick the door open and take out the two guards before bounding across the room and pressing my gun to the back of the man's head. "Get. Up." His hands rise an he gets off the bed. "Turn around." The man spins around and I send a silent prayer upon seeing his clothing still on. I pull the trigger and watch his body drop. Any remorse I felt for killing my enemies left me a long time ago._

_I look to the bed and feel my stomach drop._

_Dru is tied to the bed. Her clothing is ripped and she has cuts and blood all over her. Her jaw is black and blue, her lip is badly split, and her head is hanging down. She has a few nasty cuts on her arms, one on her right thigh, and what looks like a stab wound on her right hip bone._

_I rush over to the bed and pull her face into my hands. "Пошел на хуй. Вы не получите ничего из меня. Я скорее умру, чем вам помочь. Вы чертовски мудак. Поцелуй меня в задницу."_

_"Woah. It's me, it's Santana. It's okay. I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of here." When she lifts her head I watch the relief flood through her eyes. "I thought I was the damsel in distress Killer?"_

-End flashback-

I ended up having to carry her out of that place. She spent a full week in recovery from her injuries. She had multiple knife wounds, a few gunshots, and a bruised rib. Russians show no remorse. When they want something they will stop at nothing to get it.

The physical scars she walked away with had nothing on the mental scars she had. She had a dark period after that. She still hasn't fully bounced back from it. She still has nightmares about it. Wouldn't tell anyone what happened there but we had a few guesses. She was never raped but she was badly beaten. She won't even talk to me about it.

I don't know what to expect from her when we get there but I know that it won't be good.

* * *

It's been hours since we've landed and we met up with agents who've been working towards confirming that Vlad has our girls. Dru has been deathly silent since we landed. Her whole body tense and she hasn't said a single word. I feel like she's a bomb that's just waiting to explode.

I can hear the music blasting out of her earplugs right now. I watch her muscles shift under her tee shirt as it switches from the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold to Let The Bodies Hit The Floor. I watch as a few people shift away from the obviously on edge agent. Her gaze shifts up to mine and I dig out a pack of cigarettes out of one of my pockets. She gets up and follows me outside.

The Russian air whips around me and I can feel goosebumps rise on my skin. We lit our cigarettes and rest against the building. I inhale the smoke, feeling it burn my throat on the way down, before releasing it in circles. When I look over at my partner her gaze is distant. "We're going to get them, right?" She flicks her gaze over to me and I nod.

"Hell yeah." I notice some tension leave her body and she nods. We have another cigarette before heading back inside. A few agents I haven't seen before enter the room and head over to us.

"Wolf. Panther. They have your hostages. These are the blue prints and details." We're both handed a tablet with the blueprints for a mansion. It goes through room to room and shows the layout. It reaches a two bedrooms where two green figures are glowing. "They're being held at his home. They're not being tortured or anything like that. They're being treated more like guests. I don't know what you're planning to do but there are a lot of guards on the outside. Not so much on the inside. Only a handful. I'd take out the inside first then move to the outside guards. Or set up a bomb of some sort. Then get them out of there." I nod along to the information.

"And Vlad?" Dru's voice is cold and it scares me. I've never been afraid of someone's voice before, aside from Finnocence outing me, but in that moment Dru scared me. All the agents seemed to turn and look at each other.

"We were supposed to run a tactical in a week or so to take him out but if he gets in your way do what seems fit." She nods and I know she's going to murder him.

Like hell am I going to stop her, hell I'll probably help her. I place my hand on her shoulder and she turns to me. "Let's go get those sons of bitches and bring our girls home."


End file.
